Spirit Creature
Spirit Creature — Appears in Claimed by Shadow About A diaphanous form, some kind of spirit, that is present at the 1888 London vampire Convocation.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 It is later revealed to be an Incubus . Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 Species * Incubus Other names * Chavez Claimed by Shadow, ch. 15 * Dream Claimed by Shadow, ch. 15 * Aisling * Sapna * Amets Country * England, english accent Powers & Abilities * Possession * Power of suggestion Characteristics / Traits / Nature * almost invisible, glided along, blended well into the shadows cast by the chandelier; Physical Description * an amorphous column of pastel iridescence—transparent enough to be almost invisible. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 * two huge, silver eyes Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 * After passing through Myra: blinding silver, like staring into a searchlight. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 * Scary look: strange with bloody eyes and fangs. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 Connections * Lover: Dracula * Master: Dracula * Possessed: Bram Stoker Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 Other Details * It didn't fit into any of those categories of ghost that Cassie knew.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 * Can see Mircea's "mark" on her Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Chavez 8 Dream * Dracula * Bram Stoker * Augusta * Cassandra Palmer * Lyceum Theatre * Mircea Basarab * Myra * Convocation * Incubus * Magical Traps Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 2. Claimed by Shadow Cassie sees the spirit form with her natural Ghost Vision when her Pythia power sends her back a second time to 1889 Lond—this time to a vampire Convocation. Myra passed from vampire to vampire to kill Mircea—after she left Augusta, the Spirit Creature dove through Myra and stole some of her power. He became a blinding silver filled with her power. She shifted away.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 The next time she encounters the spirit, he is in possession of Bram Stoker and she is in possession of Augusta. He's the Incubus who did her a favor last night at the Convocation and wants help in return—he needs a different body to possess. He's Dracula's lover and doesn't want him killed, he'd rather he be imprisoned in a Magical Trap and risk his wrath—alive, there's hope. So, she agrees to trap Dracula. Later, after the Dislocator exploded, the Spirit Creature incubus inhabiting Stoker, trapped Dracula in a Magical Trap just before Augusta was about to stake him. He left Stoker and talked with Cassie—she thanked him for his help. He tolde her the various names he's been known by: "I was Aisling once in Ireland, Sapna in India, Amets in France." He faded out. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 ➢ See Dream, Bram Stoker, and Chavez for more action. Quotes : "I am one whom the vile blows and buffets of the world have so incensed that I am reckless what I do to spite the world.”''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 : "'Out, out brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more.'" — Incubus watching the duel between Mircea and Dracula ''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 : "Next year or next decade, I will find a way to free him again. As long as he is alive there is hope.”''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 : "I have used many names through the centuries. It varies, depending on the sex and culture of the body I am inhabiting. I was Aisling once in Ireland, Sapna in India, Amets in France. Call me what you will, Cassie.” ''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 : It started quoting Shakespeare again. "'When shall we three meet again, in thunder, lightning, or in rain? When the hurlyburly's done, when the battle's lost and won.'" It started fading out once more, and this time I let it.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 : "The incubus, the one called Dream.” ... My brain skidded to a halt. "What?” ... "You didn't know what it was?" Pritkin asked, incredulous. "Are you in the habit of taking aid from strange spirits?” ... Billy laughed. "No," I said, ignoring him. "The name- what did you call him?” ... "It," Pritkin corrected. ... "But the name-” ... "Appropriate," he agreed, "an incubus called Dream." I goggled at him, and he frowned. "That is what the names it gave you mean. They are all variations of the same word. Why do you ask?” Claimed by Shadow, ch. 15 : I sat frozen in stunned comprehension, hearing a rich Spanish accent telling me that his name was Chavez, and exactly what that name meant. I rolled onto my back, staring sightlessly at the high ceiling. I'd handed three boxes from the Senate's prison into Chavez's manicured hands outside the ice rink. It would, of course, be too much to hope that none of them had been Dracula's. : I briefly wondered if the incubus had been playing me all the time, or if it had been luck that he ended up as my driver. Not that it mattered-either way, I was screwed. There was no way those boxes had made it to Casanova. Which meant that, in my time, Dracula was on the loose again. And it was my fault. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 15 See Also * Dream * Chavez * Bram Stoker * Incubus * Magical Objects and Weapons * Demons * Time Travel Log * Ghosts Book References ✥ Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Characters in Past Shifts